creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures Cove
Hello and welcome to The Creatures Cove there are many things for you to experience here in the cove. My name is Trevor and I look after the Norns and the Cove if you have any questions, comments, or cool Norns feel free to E-mail Me ! Summary *'Address': http://web.archive.org/20010804021036/www.fortunecity.com/underworld/hexen/751/main.html *'Webmaster': Trevor *'Ran from/to': unknown Summary of Content *Main: When you Click the button labeled "Main" it will bring you back to this screen *Adoption: When you Click on the button labeled "Adoption" you will be taken to The Creatures Cove adoption center, we have Lots of beautful Norns for you to Download today, also we specailize in baby Creatures for downloading, because I know how some people like to raise them right from the beggining. We've got C1 Norns and Grendels, and C2 Norns, Grendels, Ettins, and mixtures of any of these 2! *Chat: When you Click on the button labeled "Chat" it will take you to The Creatures Cove Chat Channel where you can talk with other Norn care takers *COB Help: When you Click on the button labeled "COB Help" it will take you to a place where you can recieve information on creating your own COB files, with these instructions it's extremely easy even if you've never done it before! *Downloads: When you Click on the button labeled "Downloads" it will take you to a place where you may download many different things: from Creatures update files to COB files to COB file editors. Check back in this section often because new things are added all the time! *Eggs: When you Click on the button labeled "Eggs" You will be taken to a place where you can learn more about egg care and what to do with these eggs *FAQ: When you Click on the button labeled "FAQ" you will be taken to a place where Frequently Asked Questions are posted with there Answers, so if you are looking for a quick answer check here *Forum: When you Click on the button labeled "Forum" you will be taken to a place where you can post your questions or comments and others can respond to them *Genetics: When you Click on the button labeled "Genetics" it will take you to a place where you can learn about Norn's Genetic build up *History: When you Click on the button labeled "History" you will be taklen to a place that has important dates in the past for this site and for Creatures and Creatures 2 *Links: When you Click the button labeled "Links" you will be taken to a place where there are links to other Creatures related sites *Newsgroups: When you Click on the button labeled "Newsgroups" you will be taken to a place where I will post comments that I have read in a Newsgroup and I will respond to it *Refference: When you Click on the button labeled "Refference" you will be taken to a place where there are many articals that you may want to read and use as refference on centain topics *Rumors: When you Click on the button labeled "Rumors" you will be taken to a place where I post Rumors that are going around regarding Creatures or Creatures 2 and I will also post a responce to these rumors *Think So?... When you Click on the button labeled "Think So?" you will be taken to a place where you can learn the truth about Creatures and Creatures 2, this is where I brush off all the rumors and get down to only the cold hard facts. If you think something is true check here and you'll know for sure! *TidBits: When you Click on the button labeled "TidBits" you will be taken to a place where I will post little Bits of information that I have found usefull so that you may have the same knowledge *Updates: When you Click on the button labeled "Updates" you will be taken to a place where all of major updates to the site are recorded, so if you are wondering what was done and when it was done check here *E-Mail: By Clicking on the button labeled "E-Mail" you will be able to E-Mail me, please feel free to do this if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or cool Norns to send me! History of Website Creatures Cove